


overheat

by scandalous



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase finally gets to have House.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687447
Kudos: 66
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	overheat

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** enthusiastic consent  
> also for the **merry month of masturbation** and **dick or treat**.
> 
> enjoy!

Chase wants House so bad it hurts.

"Are you sure about this?" House starts, hand on his shoulder, deep blue eyes looking at him carefully.

Chase groans and pulls him into a kiss. "House, I have gotten off to this idea since you _hired_ me," he hisses. "I can get fucked by you. Fuck me already, in fact. I want you."

House's lips split into a grin. "Oh, you have?" His hand snakes down his shirt to grip his bare ass, giving it a squeeze. Chase squeaks. "How much time of your life have you devoted to getting off to the thought of me fucking you, huh?"

"House," he whines out. He's pressed into a wall. "Come on. Shut — shut up."

"Tell me," he says. "Or I won't do anything about it. I won't touch you any more."

He sucks in a breath. He's a little dizzy with arousal, with how much he needs him.

"I have spent innumerable hours getting off to you. It's — embarrassing, really." He coughs a little, looks away. "I even got off to you when I was dating Cameron. I am so… so glad she broke things off with me."

"Because you think you're above sleeping your hot boss if you're taken?" he teases, leaning in to kiss his neck, suck a bruise into it. "I think that if I had propositioned you while you were taken you would've slept with me anyways."

Chase flushes red and squirms against his hold, hips bucking up against House's groin. They're both fully hard, grinding against each other, humping each other, taking no consideration into the idea of pulling their pants off. "I — I wouldn't have."

House's face softens against the crook of his neck, and he presses another kiss to his neck. "Are you sure you want this? I want you to… to tell me just how much you want it."

"Yes," Chase breathes. "God, House, yes, a hundred times yes. I _need_ you."

House pulls away from him just to look at him. His eyes are shining. "Of course you do."

When House finally, _finally_ pulls his pants down, Chase thinks that he must be in Heaven, with how glad he is. But he takes it, gladly, moaning into House's mouth when he kisses him.

"You're pretty," he breathes into his mouth. "Have I told you that before?"

"Yes, you have," he says. "I-I thought you were just, like, teasing my boner for you. That you didn't care about it."

"You idiot," House chides, but there is no ill intent behind it.

Chase could die happy there.


End file.
